


A Slight Misstep

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why the withdrawal method is only 80% effective. After a bit of a slip up, Fenris and Hawke get into an argument about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Misstep

Fenris sighed happily as Hawke pulled him into bed. They kissed softly, her hands cupping his face lovingly. He relaxed to her touch, her hands making their way down his chest. He held her to him, kissing her again as her hand slipped beneath his greaves. 

“It’s good to be home,” Hawke murmured, grinning. 

Fenris attempted to agree, but merely gasped as she began to stroke him. He dispensed with the rest of her clothing as she did, trying to concentrate on her stays and laces.

“I want you in me,” she whispered into his ear, letting go of his hardening cock.

Fenris went flush as his lips met hers. Her directness never ceased to have an effect on him. He cleared his throat as he pulled off the rest of his clothing, her hands reaching for his bare legs. 

She pushed him back unto the bed, kneeling above him as she bent down for a kiss. Fenris tried to keep his head clear, to keep in control. Yet as she came down, enveloping him in a single push, he could feel himself already unravel. He tried to sit up as she thrust against him. They held each other tightly as she moved, her breasts brushing against his lips. 

Fenris moaned into her chest, kissing and licking each nipple as it passed him. She moaned unabashedly and his knees went weak. She screamed out his name as she picked up the pace, her nails digging into his back. He whispered hers in return, his hand running down to cup her ass. 

He knew he was close, but she was closer. He could control himself for a few moments longer, long enough to make his beloved come.

Her hands ran into his hair as he pushed back into her. Her lips lingered on his ear as she begged him not to stop. For a second, he did not think. He merely obeyed. 

He pushed her down into the bed and thrust deeply into her, harder and as quickly as he could. She moaned and he felt himself groaning into her neck. She shook around him, kissing him deeply as he felt himself unravel at her touch. The release was sudden and he held onto her until he could catch his breath.

When he opened his eyes, he saw his beloved was less than thrilled with him.

“Love,” Hawke murmured, “You didn’t…did you?”

Fenris pulled himself away, the evidence of his completion obvious. He went a deep shade of red as he whispered, “Hawke, it was an accident. I didn’t mean to. You know I didn’t mean to. You know that. Please. You know that.”  
Hawke rose, wrapping the linens around her as she stormed into the bath and locked the door behind her. 

Fenris knew better not to follow. He paced in the bedroom, dressing quickly as he awaited her return. He cursed himself for existing and tried to think of a better apology.

Hawke returned a few moments later and Fenris fought the urge to rush to her side.

“I tried to get rid of most of it,” she announced angrily, “It’s near the beginning of my safe days. Hopefully nothing…unwanted occurs.”

Fenris replied in the only way he could, “Hawke, I’m so sorry.”

“You wanted this,” Hawke accused, “ Then I can’t leave you, then you’ve marked me as your own. I can’t marry noble lord once I’ve had your bastard. Did you think or did you just not care anymore what I wanted?”

Fenris fell to his knees in front of her, “Hawke…Marian. I love you. I love you more than the breath in my body. Please believe that. Please believe I would do anything for your happiness. Please.”

Hawke fell to her knees and he embraced her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“We’ve been so careful,” she cried, “I have tried. I…oh Maker, Fenris. I know. I know. I’m so sorry. I just…”

There was much she could have said then. Fenris felt ashamed. He had left her and on return, demanded loyalty. He could not express his feelings for her beyond his need of her, to be near her, to belong to her. 

Fenris closed his eyes and said gently, “I…I thought I had enough time. You were so close and I…I needed to please you. I wanted you to come. I needed you to. I was vain. I needed you there and then. I did not think. I would never try to impregnate you unless we were both ready. If you need…space, I can go back to the Mansion. If moving in was too fast…”

Hawke whispered, “Stay. I don’t want you to leave me again.”

The words hung in the space between them as Fenris opened his eyes again. He did not know what to say as she started crying again and he held her closer to him.

“I will not leave you. No matter what happens.”

He did not know if she believed him, but he prayed she did.


End file.
